Total Drama Wayside
Total Drama Wayside Is The Movie By WebNetwork (Note: What is written below is only a possible idea, it may not happen. ) Total Drama Wayside is a crossover of Total Drama and Wayside, although only similar elements from the shows are used. This season features 14 characters from Mrs. Jewels class competing for the grand prize of 1,000,000 dollars. The characters will compete on Camp Wayside, an island somwhere far away from any urban areas. The hosts name is Michael Hostofshow ( pun on the words host of show). The first teams name is Team Dominators, who consist of Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Jenny, John, Myron and Stephen. The second team is Team Annihaltors, who consist of The 3 Erics, Shari, Fluffy, Deedee, Rondi, Bebe, and Leslie. If the seasons are like total drama, they may go something like this: Total Wayside Island, Total Wayside Action, Total Wayside World Tour, Total Wayside: Attack of the Island, Total Wayside All Stars, and Total Wayside Explosive Island, and Total Wayside: Race Around The Globe. Characters #Todd-He is a normal boy who wants to fit in. He is on the same team with Maurecia, much to his dismay. He is good in alot of challenges, but he lacks in some challenges that require Wayside knowledge, which he lacks a bit. Todd may be an All Star. #Maurecia-She is a girl who loves extreme everything. She has a huge crush on Todd, and punches him often to show her affections. Maureica is very good in challenges, and she often wins for her team, and potentially invincibilty if she made it far. She might be an All Star. #Dana-She is a rules knowing, book smart, borderline genius of all Wayside knowledge. Dana is best friends with Myron, and probaly would help him be team captain if there was a choice. Her smarts allow her to excel in Science, History, and Math themed challenges, winning her team many challenges. She might be an All Star. #Jenny-She is very similar to Maurecia in terms of likes, dislikes, and methods of handling stunts. She is very nice, but brave and independent too. Like Maurecia, she excels at extreme themed challanges, and might make it far. She might be an All Star. #John-John is smart and can help in challanges, but he is more of an background character. He stays on his head most of the time. Due to his more minor role, he probably wouldnt be an All Star. #Myron-He is very selfish and self absorbed, most likely his only initial intrest would be to be team captain. He is best friends with Dana, whm possibly would assist him in becoming team captain, if there was a choice. Despite all that, Myron is still a very helpful character, and realizes most of the time if he has gone to far. He might be a All Star. #Stephen-He is knowlegable of Wayside and many Halloween themed concepts. He always wears a elf costume, to which no one really seems to care about. He is small and short, which allows for him to be fast, agile, and efficient in most challenges. He possibly to might be an All Star. #The Erics-They are all the same-except different. Each Eric has differing qualities like size, shape, skin color, and height. However, they are all useful in most challenges, but one may do better than the others occasionaly. Despite all that, due to it being 3 of them, and all being extremely similar, they may not be All Stars. #Shari-Shari sleeps most of the time. She might be a background character for a while. However, Shari may talk, or perhaps even wake up. Despite shari being a background character mosat of the time, she is still very popular among fans. For that reason, she might be an All Star. #Fluffy-He is Maureica's pet who hates Todd for getting more affection than he does. He most likely would not be an All Star. #Deedee-She is a girl in Mrs. Jewels class and participates in challenges. She probably won't be an All Star. #Rondi-Not much is known about her. She probably wont be an All Star. #Bebe-She is a smart, nice girl whom doesnt talk all that much. Despite this, she is still efficient in challenges, and participates well. She may be an All Star. #Leslie- She is agirl who can move her pigtails to help in many challenges. However, she probably won't be an All Star. Total Wayside Island Competitors: Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Shari, Stephen, Bebe, Leslie, Deedee, Rondi, Fluffy, John, and 3 Erics Total Wayside Action Competitors: Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Shari, Bebe, Leslie, Rondi, Deedee, John, and Fluffy Total Wayside World Tour Competitors: Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Shari, Bebe, Stephen, John, and Leslie Total Wayside: Attack of the Island: Myron, Dana, Leslie, 3 Erics, Fluffy, Deedee, and Rondi Total Wayside All Star Competitors: Todd, Maurecia ,Dana ,Myron ,Jenny ,Stephen ,Shari, and Bebe Total Wayside Explosive Island Competitors: Fluffy, Leslie, John, Deedee, 3 Erics, and Rondi Total Wayside: Race Around The Globe Competitors: Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Stephen, Shari, John, and Bebe More Coming Soon! Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction